Clumsy
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Sakura is like candy. Sweet, sugary, and addicting. But for Sasuke, that's what makes her annoying. And for someone who's got a hidden sweet tooth, it really sucks. Seriously. SasuSaku. I do not own Naruto.


**Author's Note**: This is my second and final upload of today. A SasuSaku, because I missed them. Even though I'm more into Kaze no Stigma right now, SasuSaku is still my number one OTP. I wouldn't forget about them. Ayano is now my ultimate favorite anime character because she's so much like me, but I still love Sakura, so I gave her a little bit of romance whereas Ayano didn't really get much in my Kaze no Stigma fanfic. This is a one-shot, so no updates. I think I like one-shots more than chapters. "Dirty Laundry" is annoying me right now, so I may end up discontinuing it due to lack of ideas. It's driving me nuts. I know I have to update it, but all of my good SasuSaku ideas are going to one-shots. Ugh. My priorities are so messed up. Honestly, I never would've finished this story had it not been for Megurine Luka. I was listening to "Dancer in the Dark" by Megurine Luka for most of the romantic scene, so, if you'd please listen to it as you read, you'll feel the same mood I was feeling. There's a reference to her in the story as well, so, yeah. But she's my favorite Vocaloid, so I'll end up writing something about her too. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Sasuke and Sakura. I do not own anything in this story. Nothign at all, except the shop owner. And the shop. Or whatever. I don't own anything that isn't mine, kay? Thanks.

* * *

><p>Just watching him made my head melt into the liquid sugar that he detested the most. Sasuke wasn't a man with a sweet tooth. Unfortunately. I was sugary sweet compared to his darkly bitter attitude. He was probably the bitterest person I know. But that was nothing compared to the power his eyes held whenever he looked at me.<p>

They were so beautiful, dark, and whenever you looked into them, you could fall into them and never resurface from their depths. They were so deep. The blackness was hot or cold depending on the day, his heart watched you closely as you continued to fall, his fingers ever so slightly pulling you closer, tracing your cheeks ever so lightly. If Uchiha Sasuke ever touched you, you were considered a lucky and hated girl, perhaps the most hated girl on the planet at that time. The problem was, Sasuke touched me all the time.

He'd hold the side of my face in his palm tenderly, swirling his fingers over my temple with a feather light caress. He'd rest his forehead against mine, smile against it with the signature smirk that I loved so much painted on his face. But he'd never kiss me. He'd get so close, so unbearably close, but he'd never take the final step, the last inch to drive me over the edge of nothingness. Or at least, in my dreams.

So this inspired me to imagine what it would be like. I'd write various drabbles down into my favorite notebook, the one I was supposed to use for my medic ninja duties, but surely Tsunade-sama would understand, since she'd been in love once before. Surely she knew what it felt like to want to hold someone close to you or to be held close to someone else, and kiss or be kissed breathless. My hand scrawled over the paper, swirling letters tracing after my fingers. This is what I was imagining.

It would be magical. It would be intoxicating. The feeling of his lips on mine, both of them moving in synchronization, the wind blowing fresh cherry blossom petals around us, the smell of my namesake wafting into his nose, the gentle petals brushing past my face, the surface of the meadow rippling, the sunlight glowing down on us. His fingers would slide into my hair, holding the sides of my head gently, as my arms wrapped around his neck, tenderly holding him where he was. His lips would be like sugar, almost like candy, so sweet, that my head would start spinning. His lips would be gentle, soft, tender, loving.

But this is what I wished for everyday I saw him. I desperately wanted to run my fingers across his cheeks, hold his jawbones in both of my hands as gently as I could, and press my lips against his deeply. My body burned for it. Craved it. My heart wished for it. Cried for it. But, I still wasn't sure. I wasn't sure how he felt about me. But, then again, many other girls had a crush on him, so catching him alone would be a problem. A _big_ problem. And to top it all off, I was too shy and clumsy to do anything about it.

I walked into the candy and sweets shop beside me, tapping my index finger to my lips quizzically. What to do, what to do. I had a sweet tooth about as big as my temper, and the average 16 year old kunoichi like myself tended to avoid these kinds of things. Unless you're Mitarashi Anko. She loved sweet things. So did I, but she inhales like thousands of calories of sugar every day. I see her frequently at the hospital because of her chronic stomach aches. It got on my nerves, as well as Tsunade-sama's.

I found myself walking toward the lollipops, my hand reaching for a huge pink one, supposedly bubble gum flavored. I never paid attention to those kinds of things. I just grabbed whatever my hand came in contact with whenever I was in the candy store. It didn't matter what it was. I twirled my lollipop in my hand as I walked up to the cash register. The attendant, someone who knew me fairly well, smiled and waved.

"Hey Sakura! That makes three times this week you've been here. Is there something bothering you?" He asked, as I laid the lollipop down for him to scan it out. I sighed, and dropped my head.

"I'm having boy trouble. No matter how hard I try, he doesn't notice me. I've talked to him countless times, and yet, he never even looks at me like I'm an actual girl with feelings." I explained, pulling out my money with a defeated glint in my jade eyes. "He's just so…Difficult."

"Well, if he doesn't take the time to get to know you, then he isn't worth your time. You should just move on, Sakura." He suggested, taking my money from my open hand. I sighed again.

"That's just it though! I can't move on." I replied, looking away as he rang me up. The store owner sighed, and gave me a sympathetic glance.

"Look. There are some good sides to being in love, and there are horrible sides to it. This is one of the bad parts. When a boy ignores you, don't give him the time of day. He doesn't deserve your attention, and frankly, he doesn't deserve you." I smiled, and nodded, turning away again.

"Well Sasu-" I started, the store owner narrowing and rolling his eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke, right? That kid's a jerk. Why don't you like someone else, like Uzumaki Naruto or Rock Lee?" I flinched and bit my lip in disgust.

"I'll pass." I muttered, taking the bag he held out to me, containing my lollipop and receipt. I blinked, and smiled, turning around and waving from over my shoulder. "But I'll keep what you've said in mind though! Thanks for the advice!"

"No problem Sakura! Come back soon!" He called after me, as I started running out the door down the street, at a slight jog.

The sunlight streamed down onto my back as I ran through the street toward the training grounds, my pink skirt flying out behind me, as I continued. I passed store after store, shop owners I both loved and hated looking up from their work to wave at me as I passed by, my own hand returning the gesture. Konohagakure was peaceful, no one acted upon feelings of hatred or anything. It was a quaint little village.

I widened my eyes at the huge crowd of girls coming up in front of me, knowing in seconds what was going on from the sounds of the cooing and squealing that Sasuke was in the middle of it. I stopped along the edge, seeing the small and frail Hyuuga Hinata hanging out behind Yamanaka Ino, my eternal rival for Sasuke's love as well as other things. I painted a smile on my face and lightly tapped Hinata on the shoulder, waving my right hand across the air when she turned.

"Hey Hinata, uh, what's going on over here?" I asked, Hinata pushing her fingers together nervously.

"Supposedly, Sasuke-kun's going to go out on a date with someone, according to Naruto-kun. All of these girls are here to see who he's going to go out with." I widened my eyes, and put a hand on my hip.

"What she means, Forehead, is that Sasuke-kun's going to choose which girl out of the entire village that he's going to date. And I wonder who that person might be…" She smirked, her sky blue eyes narrowed. I groaned, then turned away. _He was going to go out on a date and he didn't ask me?_

I didn't know what was up with Sasuke. He didn't normally date girls or go public with his feelings. He was a pretty secretive person. He liked to keep things to himself, and as a result, keep you guessing. He was at his best when he was keeping his distance from others. But this…This wasn't like him. Not at all. I bit my bottom lip. And I didn't have a chance in the world. I pulled out my lollipop, and peeled off the wrapping, taking a few steps as I licked it once.

I brushed past a few girls, saying excuse me and continuing on my way, the kunoichi breaking apart from their tightly woven mob like form, giving me a clear path to the center of the circle. My eyes focused on one person. _There he is! _I leaned forward, and rushed toward him, my pink bangs swiveling past my cheeks as I reached forward, shoving my lollipop into Sasuke's mouth angrily, his onyx black eyes widening, then narrowing angrily. My empty hand grabbed his collar, holding him close.

"What the _hell_ is your problem, Sasuke-kun! You decide that you _finally_ want to go out on a date with someone and you don't ask me?" I roared, tossing my head as I yelled, the other girls raising their fists and bristling angrily. "You stupid, oblivious moron!"

"Mmmph." He pulled my lollipop out of his mouth and glared at it. "Whatever. I didn't ask you because I don't like you, Sakura. Ever think of that?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't. Ever heard of letting a girl down easy?" I spat back, gripping his collar tighter, narrowing my emerald eyes into green slits. "You cold, heartless-"

"Just shut up." I widened my eyes as he shoved my lollipop into my mouth, the same one that I had just quieted him with, to my utter surprise. "All you girls are the same. There's no difference. Shallow and useless."

"You don't know anything about girls, Sasuke-kun! We aren't all like that! Some of us actually care more about you then you'd think!" I countered, speaking around my lollipop, blinking my jade eyes. He turned and looked back at me from over his shoulder. "You know that as well as I do, that a girl's heart is delicate, yet extremely forgiving! I know that you aren't completely heartless. Just let-"

"Why should I let someone in, someone like you?" He questioned, his onyx black eyes narrowed, as he watched me carefully. I faced him directly under those wondering eyes.

"Because I know you." I answered simply, gripping the lollipop tightly in my teeth. "The real you."

"Sakura…" He blinked, turning to face me directly. The girls in the background seethed in jealousy. "That's not…"

"Go ahead. Say it's not true. But you know I'm right." I replied, lightly chewing on the lollipop as he watched me roll it around between my teeth, a mysterious glaze coming down over his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not dating anyone, so I'm outta here." He muttered in reply, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned away. I stood in the center of the circle, watching Sasuke leave silently, chomping down on my lollipop loudly, my jade eyes narrowed.

God was he a jerk. And a stiff one at that. I didn't know how I could be so hopelessly in love with someone like that, but for whatever reason, it kept me from getting over him as fast as I would like. The girls turned and glared at me, Yamanaka Ino pushing to the front of the pack, cracking her knuckles. I chewed on my lollipop expectantly.

She wouldn't do anything. She'd make a big fuss and talk trash, but after it was all over, she wouldn't lift a finger to touch me. She knew as well as I did that Sasuke was Sasuke, and blaming me wouldn't do anyone any good. I blinked and looked down, chewing on the pieces of lollipop in my mouth somberly. _Why won't he open up to me? Even after everything we've been through? _

"Thanks a lot, Forehead. Now he's not going to even bother with us anymore." Ino spat, turning around and walking away, the other girls throwing insults at me from over their shoulders, their backs mocking. Hinata waved and smiled, then walked away, leaving me in the middle of the street, alone.

"Way to go, Haruno Sakura. You just ruined everything. Again." I dropped my head into my hands, tears falling from my eyes.

"Not everything. You could always fix it, you know." I lifted my head up, and turned, the bored form of Kakashi-sensei staring back at me. I sighed, and nodded.

"But how though? You saw what happened, didn't you?" I asked, as he took a few steps toward me, nodding.

"Yeah, I saw it. But you know, you just might be right about him. He just needs a little human touch." I widened my eyes.

"Human touch? What do you mean?" I asked, pulling the stick out of my mouth and throwing it into the closest trash can. "You mean like, kissing and stuff? If so then I'm _all_ over that!"

"Uh..Sakura…" I picked a flower from the stand beside me, holding it up to the side of my face and closing my eyes, the spot underneath them glowing a slight pink in the sunlight.

"Because I've always wanted to share a kiss with _the_ Uchiha Sasuke…He's just so hot…" I finished, my heart becoming a butterfly in my chest, free to roam through my veins as it pleased. Kakashi-sensei face palmed.

"No, Sakura. Just go and talk to him. Like now." I widened my eyes at the gentle push to my back, and took a few steps forward, tucking the cherry blossom behind my left ear, and nodded, waving.

"Sure. I'll go and fix this." I took off once more, running down the street. I only got to take three steps.

"Fix what? Oh, and Kakashi…You're pretty early." I swung around, Sasuke's face a few feet away from mine, bored as always.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I blurted out, jumping back, holding my arms across my body protectively out of surprise. Sasuke-kun blinked.

"Sakura…?" Kakashi-sensei waved farewell, and poofed out. I narrowed my eyes at his speedy retreat. _What a downer. _

I took a few steps toward the candy shop that I had somehow magically appeared beside (I had no idea how this ended up, honestly), and turned around, looking back at my sour faced friend with his hands in his pockets. His mouth was puckered up like he was pouting on the inside, his black bangs hanging beside his face as he watched me carefully, sizing me up, body and all. I threw him a glare, and lifted my index finger, pointing toward the candy shop.

"I'm going to get another lollipop, rock candy, and some bubble gum." I pointed out frostily, Sasuke's black eyes narrowing. "Do you…Want to come along?"

"I don't like sweet things." I flinched. For more reasons than the one he meant. I was the sweetest girl in the entire village, and that one comment meant he hated me. My jade eyes drooped.

"I see. Well, later then." I replied, the wind ruffling my pink hair around my face. His eyes relaxed, his lips curling up ever so slightly. He was happy I was leaving.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to come along with you…" I blinked once, not expecting his change of heart.

I truly didn't see it coming. Neither did I predict his hand weaving together with mine as he took a few steps closer, just barely holding my hand in his, but keeping the physical contact. I was surprised beyond being surprised. I could feel my face turn pink, brighter than my short pink hair, Sasuke's gentle, black eyes peering into my green ones. At that moment, I wished for long hair.

But he kept the eye contact, bright, and luminous black eyes held my crystalline jade irises, soft and gentle. He knew I was nervous. He could probably tell by the dusting of pink that covered the upper half of my face, my broad forehead laced with windswept pink streaks. I couldn't help but trace his signature smirk with my eyes, my all too innocent eyes burning the instant they made contact with that smile.

"U-Uh, okay…" I replied, as he pulled his hand from mine, my fingers singing with despair at the absence of it. Sasuke turned to the candy shop with a slightly annoyed expression.

"I'll keep watch…" I shook my head, and grabbed his hand in mine, pulling him toward the candy shop, the scent of bubble gum wafting into my nose.

"You're coming with me, alright? You're the one who said you would, so let's go!" I turned and looked back at him, Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed. "All I want is another lollipop, rocky candy, and some bubblegum. That's it."

"Hn." He replied, as I towed him along, walking through the door for the second time that day. The store owner looked up from stacking the candy bars, and widened his eyes.

"Sakura, you're back already? Finished the lollipop that fast?" He asked, his eyes widening. I slid my left foot over, turning to Sasuke as I pulled him into the store alongside me, smiling with my right hand on my hip.

"Yeah, and I brought a friend along too." I replied, smiling over at Sasuke, who lifted his black eyes to me and silently glared. I sighed, smiling. _So difficult. _The store owner narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, and gave me a glance.

"Are you sure? He looks pretty angry, and not too happy to be here." I sighed, and lifted my fingers to my forehead, resting my brow on the tips of my nails.

"I'll fix that, hang on." I turned to the candy display next to me, scanning the selection carefully.

My eyes brightened as they fell on some natto, the powerful smell wafting into my nose. They smelled fresh, just cooked today. I glanced back at Sasuke, his hand still in my left, my right hand hovering over the natto. I bit my bottom lip, hesitating as my fingertips brushed the slippery sauce on top. Sasuke didn't like natto. He didn't like the taste it leaves in your mouth as you chew it. I didn't blame him. So I grabbed a lollipop instead. I turned around, pulled a dollar out of my pocket and tossed it to the shop owner before peeling the wrapper off the lollipop.

"Hey…Cheer up will you? I'm not torturing you." I handed Sasuke the lollipop, who shook his head.

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth, Sakura." He replied, pushing the lollipop back to me. I blinked, and stuck it into my mouth, letting go of his hand, and heading toward the bubblegum containers.

"All well. I guess you're stuck then, just let me get the stuff I need, then we can head out." I replied, turning to look back at him as I scooped bubblegum into the wax paper bag I held out.

Sasuke watched me dash around the store taking candy off the shelves and counters, sampling various things all with his hands in his pockets, his black eyes emotionless. He didn't want to be here. I could tell. I stuffed the last stick of rock candy into my wax paper bag for the ten cherry flavored sticks and headed for the counter to pay. Sasuke hung around by the door, girls cooing and sighing as he snorted. I handed the shop owner the money I owed, and walked back to the door, swinging my bag over my shoulder and brushed past Sasuke, sucking on the lollipop.

"Later!" I called back to the shop owner, who waved from the door as I jogged off. "I'll be back soon!"

"Feel free to stop by anytime, Sakura!" He answered, waving one last time before he turned back into his shop. Sasuke flashed right beside me, as I slowed to a walk.

"Why do you need so much candy?" He asked, pointing to the bag. "You'll get cavities."

"Not if I brush my teeth ten times a day." I responded, pulling the lollipop out of my mouth as I licked it. Sasuke snorted.

"Whatever." I narrowed my green eyes, and swung my head toward him, shoving my lollipop into his mouth once more, my bag sliding toward the ground as I grabbed his collar in both hands.

"Am I bothering you or something? Why are you acting like I'm such a pest, like you can't stand me?" Sasuke chomped down on the lollipop, the sound of breaking mint candy filling the air as he chewed on it, lazily watching me out of onyx irises, heedless of my grip on him.

"I don't think of you as pest." He replied, his mouth full of mint lollipop."You're just annoying."

"THAT'S WHAT A PEST IS, YOU MORON!" I screeched, my jade eyes narrowed.

"Tch. Let's go." Sasuke sighed, grabbing my wrists in his hands, and started pulling me off the road, my eyes widening as I followed, and to my surprise, the sounds of chewing coming from in front of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we neared an alley, a brightly lit one. Stairs stood in the distance, Sasuke's grip on my right wrist tightening as his hand fell from my left one.

"Be quiet." He muttered in between chomps, as we started up the stairs, my feet catching on one of them, Sasuke's arm keeping me balanced, preventing my fall. I lifted my head up, my pink bangs slamming up against my forehead, his eyes narrowed with annoyance as we continued up the stairs.

"You don't have to glare at me like I'm some pest because you had to catch me." I muttered once we reached the top of the stairs, his black eyes indifferent.

"I don't think you're a pest." He repeated, rolling his eyes as he walked toward the terrace to our left, the wind ruffling my pink hair as he faced the wind, my eyes and head following him. "You just annoy me, for more reasons than one."

"And they might be?" I asked, holding my ground. I refused to go to him. As a result, his back, the fan on his back mocked me. I started crying on the inside.

"You're just…Different." He replied, looking up at the shifting blue sky with far away eyes. I sighed, and lifted my fingertips to my forehead once more. He really was difficult.

"I'm not different. I haven't changed. I'm the same person as I was back when you first met me." I replied, holding my arms out for a split second. Sasuke didn't turn. He didn't even shift. I dropped my arms, and let my head fall in disappointment. But then I heard his laughter, which was more like a snort.

"Hn. Whatever." I balled my right hand up, ready to walk over and punch him across the face, waving my fist in the air in front of me.

"HEY! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" I flung my right fist to my side and stormed toward him, Sasuke's shoulders trembling as he stifled snorts of laughter. But that didn't stop my advance. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE DUFUS?"

"Sakura." I stopped dead in my tracks, as he turned around, his signature smirk painted across his face, my jade eyes throbbing once. He took a few steps toward me, his hands in his pockets. "Calm down."

"I AM CALM!" I shot back, lifting my fist up in front of me, my hand shaking with my barely restrained anger. At the touch of his left hand on my tensed fingers, my temper receded to a dull roar, as he took a few steps closer.

"Sakura, you didn't have to be so assertive with me before. I understand what you're trying to say." Sasuke pointed out, his voice drifting toward me. I widened my eyes, and turned to him, my voice shaking in my throat.

"You know what I'm trying to say? And what might that be?" I demanded, huffing as I crossed my arms over my chest. He blinked his eyes in my direction, and took another step toward me, a humble and hesitant step. I backed away, not watching where I was going, my back hitting the wall of the terrace that somehow appeared behind us. _Did I turn around?_

"You…" He started, putting his left hand on the wall beside the right side of my head, his fingers locking into the pink strands they caught.

"Sasuke-kun…Stop! Get-" I protested, shutting my eyes, tightening my left hand, wishing I had my gloves on so I beat him down. "Please just let it go!"

"Let what go?" He asked, blinking curiously, leaning his face even closer to mine, his forehead brushing up against my broad and wide one.

"That bit about my feelings! They don't matter to you, and they never will! Just let it go!" Sasuke smiled against my forehead, my eyes widened as I recognized the shape of his signature smirk.

"You're something precious to me. They matter to me, just not as much as other things." He replied simply.

"And what are those other _things_ that matter to you more than how I feel about you, Sasuke-kun?" I asked, my voice low, but calm.

"None of your business." He answered, his face coming closer.

"It is my business if it involves me." I retorted, tensing my hands at my sides. "Do they involve me?"

"You're so annoying." Sasuke muttered, his lips moving against my forehead as he took a step closer. "But, I guess they do."

"Then what is it?" I demanded, blinking my jade eyes, Sasuke's hand that was on the wall sliding closer to the side of my head, gathering my side bangs as he cradled my cheek tenderly.

"How to go about doing something." He replied simply, his black eyes dull.

"Doing what? Maybe I could help you out." I offered, smiling gently despite my current situation. Sasuke's closeness to me was fumbling with my brain processes.

I wanted to run my fingers through his luminous black hair that framed the sides of his face. I wanted to clamp my palms down on those cheekbones that held so much emotion. The smell of my peppermint lollipop lingered on his lips, and the urge to indulge myself was staggering. I craved it. My heart shook in my chest. It wanted him too.

"I don't owe you an explanation." His voice slid along the sides of my head, exhilaratingly cold, his soft smile curving upwards against my temple. I screwed my eyes shut tightly. _Please…Sasuke-kun…_Sasuke's right hand slid up my arm, fingering the pink elbow guard that burned against my arm.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" I murmured, my jade eyes flashing down toward his restless hand. "What're you…?"

"You're so annoying." He repeated, the invigorating cold blowing across the left side of my head, freezing the strands there, the fragrance of peppermint wafting into my nose, my head spinning. _What are you waiting for? Sasuke-kun…_

"Why won't you tell me?" I whispered, tilting my head toward his voice, that spellbinding voice, the smell of mint intoxicating. "Do you think I won't be able to help you?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Sakura." My lips parted at the sound of his voice, my mind shattering at the sound of it, my head falling to my left, toward Sasuke's voice. _Why is he hesitating?_

"…Sasuke…kun…" I breathed, my voice light and barely audible. Sasuke smiled against my head.

His right hand brushed against my shoulder, his fingers dancing across my collarbone, my heart fluttering in my chest. Slowly his hand rose, cupping the other side of my face tenderly, my pink hair spilling over his gentle fingers. My head continued falling, sliding across the wall, as Sasuke held my face close, the peppermint smell pulsing through my veins as he smiled against my hair.

He was still hesitating. Was he trying to relish every moment of my burning hunger's existence? It showed in the way he acted, tenderly keeping me close to him as if I were something precious, his hands holding both sides of my face, his face pressed against my hair, his minty breath swirling through the air around us, the coldness of his voice drifting sweetly across my mind.

I didn't know how much longer I could wait until my head exploded. His very presence was toxic, the poison seeping into my body through my throbbing pores, my heart beating as it begged for him not to stop. It would do anything. I would do anything for him not to stop. And there was a lot I could do for him not to stop.

"Sakura…" His face slid across my left temple, coming around to look me in the eyes, his onyx irises flashing with hunger.

"Sasuke…" I murmured lustily, dropping the second half of my name for him. I was serious.

Hunger. Desire. Need. Lust. They were roaring through me. My heart pounded against my rib cage, begging and pleading to be let loose, to fly straight into his arms where it belonged. My tongue danced behind my parted mouth, anxious to taste the peppermint that glossed his lips temptingly. My jade eyes were starving. My mouth was dry. My throat burned. I wanted him, and I wanted him _now_.

"You're still annoying." The wind ruffled my pink hair, as I stared unflinchingly into his onyx eyes, waiting against the turmoil raging inside me. He could see the conflict in my jade irises, my heart blazing in the depths of them.

"I'm waiting, Sasuke." I answered calmly, blinking once. My tongue traced the shape of my lips thirstily. Only two more seconds before I would act.

"Waiting for what?" He replied, his voice huskier than normal. I blinked my eyes, and sighed, leaning forward, my jade eyes barely open.

"For you to make a move." I answered, lifting my hands up to hold his wrists. "You're driving me crazy."

"I know." His reply was smooth, calm, cool. He seemed untouched by my desire that laced my voice so tightly. "I like driving you crazy."

"I figured you did." I answered, taking his face in my hands tenderly, his eyes widening, his palms falling to my shoulders. "But I'm done. If you won't make the first move, then I will."

I took a step closer, and pressed my lips to his deeply. I almost went insane. The taste of mint burned my lips as they parted, my tongue wasting no time in gently trailing across his, agonizingly fast, but burning from the peppermint all the same. As a result, the poison thickened in my veins, as I slid closer. I clamped my hands down the sides of his face tighter, preventing his escape. He wasn't getting away from me. Not after intoxicating me.

I slid my hands into his raven black hair, knotting my fingers in it as I gripped him tighter, my jade eyes fluttering open, the patch of skin under my eyes flushing bright pink. Sasuke's eyes opened, looking into mine, thick with hunger. The wind blew my pink hair over my shoulders toward him, the strands of hair tracing the backs of my arms, as I held him closer to me. My tongue burned against the backs of my lips, anxious.

I knew he wanted me. You could tell in the way he locked his arms around me, and pulled me closer, pressing his lips against mine intensely. I could feel his despaired heart pound against mine, electric shocks running through my entire body as he held me closer, his arms iron girders in the face of my impulsiveness. He wanted me as much as I wanted him.

My mouth parted as our lips moved in synchronization, the fire of lust surging through my body. The hungry luster in his brooding onyx eyes flashed once as he leveled his gaze to look upon me. My jade eyes were just as famished, my feet crossing the line of sanity as I fell over the edge into his fathomless onyx eyes. The smell of mint overtook me, as I tumbled face first, flipping over myself, unconscious, into that endless black oblivion.

But the loss of reason didn't stop me, as I held my body close to his, my jade eyes forlorn, my blush intensifying as he kissed me again, his forehead against mine, our bangs mixing, black and pink, pink and black. I didn't fight it. I didn't fight the feeling that swirled from my heart, electrifying my entire being as he kissed me deeply and passionately. I didn't bother caring about my lack of femininity either. Sometimes, making the first move was the best thing to do. And in this instance, it was well worth it.

My chest bumped up against his, my heart throbbing in my chest from the intensity of the kisses and the lust that flowed through my veins, my head spinning around and around, the smell of mint flooding through my nose to send my head as far down into that dark oblivion I was falling into as it could. The smell wouldn't leave my head. It graced my hungry tongue, filling me with longing, praying for me to make another move, to satisfy my starving body with more. It didn't want me to stop.

In truth, I didn't want to stop either. I'd waited too damn long for this. Sasuke would be a fool if he thought I'd let him go in the next two seconds. I wasn't going to let him go until I was _completely_ satisfied. Oh, all the things we could do. I smirked against his fervent lips, my hands clutching his face tightly. All of the ways to torture the poor boy. I felt nothing at all. It was payback for intoxicating me.

I pressed my chest closer to him, taking another step, Sasuke's hands reaching up to hold my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair teasingly. I didn't know what was coming over me, but it was exhilarating. Who knew kissing a boy would be so…Rewarding. It felt like heaven, having Sasuke's lips against mine. It was like a dream, one of my private fantasies come true.

His hands came down on the sides of my face, holding me even closer, locking his fingers in my hair. His lips became hurried against mine, the wind wrapping itself around me. He was toxic, and I was potent. What an interesting notion this was. I pressed my body against his, wanting to stay close, yet far enough away to maintain control of the situation.

My knees threatened to give out on me, as I kissed him back, his arms wrapping around me even tighter as I limply embraced him, energy fading as I kissed him slowly, gently. Sasuke's arms became my walls, holding me up, keeping me from falling to the ground, like a damn Mary Sue. I hated that about being a girl. The urges to be a Mary Sue were strong. Stronger than I had expected.

But I fought them, leaning my face even closer, his breath billowing into my hair, the scent of peppermint thick as I willingly breathed it in. The sides of my face froze as the cold rushed over them, my pink hair ruffled in the breeze his breath created. I smiled gently, as his forehead began to leave mine, Sasuke's breath receding from my face, as he gently, hesitantly pressed his lips against mine for the last time.

I lifted my arms from his shoulders, holding the left side of his face gently as I leaned back against the wall, Sasuke's embrace fading. His shimmering onyx eyes looked deep into my smiling jade ones, my hunger all but faded, but I was satisfied. There wasn't much more we could do. But, I had a feeling Sasuke had had enough as well. My head was pounding, my entire body ached, and my heart throbbed. I knew those were signs of wanting someone so much it hurt, but, I couldn't help but pull back. All in all, I was satisfied. It was better then my fantasy.

"You're so annoying." Sasuke muttered, blinking once. I smiled, and circled my palm over the side of his face.

"And you're so bitter." I retorted, the taste of mint burning against my swollen lips. Sasuke's eyes focused on them, then back up at my eyes.

"Do you have any more of those lollipops?" He asked shyly, glancing down at my lips once more. I shook my head.

"Nope, sorry." I replied, sighing as I shrugged. "But I'll buy more right now, if you want."

"Hn. I'm alright." He answered, glancing at me out of one eye. "But I like them."

"I thought you didn't have a sweet tooth." I answered, narrowing my eyes. He smirked.

"I don't." He answered, leaning closer to me, the intensity of his gaze blinding. "But I like _them_."

"Them?" I muttered, then smiled, licking my lips lustily, the hunger rising once more. I liked peppermint too.

"I see. Well…" I started, running my fingers through his hair as he took my face in his hands. "Peppermint is one of my favorites."

"Peppermint isn't very sweet." He replied, rolling his eyes. "I can tolerate it."

"Just like me?" I asked, my jade eyes closing as his face came even closer, his breath on my face. Sasuke nodded.

"Exactly." Sasuke answered, his lips against mine. "That's why you're so annoying."


End file.
